Locked In My Heart
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Drabble* No matter how long it took for him to accept them, her feelings would remain. Locked in her heart, they would never fade. Never. *NaruHina*


Authoress' Note: This is my first official NaruHina, I believe. Yes, I know I'm awesome. Read and tell me what you think. Oh, and another thing, I got that quote from a calendar. Hehe…

P.S. The beginning is suck-ish. Sorry.

* * *

_The things we truly love  
Stay with us always  
Locked in our hearts,  
As long as life remains_

_**—Josephine Baker**_

* * *

**Locked in My Heart**

Hinata peered at the blonde, wondering why he chose to be alone. She pushed past a bush that was scratching against her face, and furrowed her eyebrows. Naruto looked pensive, which was odd, because he had never been the kind to think too deeply. Scowling sympathetically, the only thought that crossed her mind was about how she could comfort him.

"You wanna join me, Hinata? It's kinda weird that you're just watchin' me like that." She yelped at his voice. How long had he known she was there? Why hadn't he said anything before?

"I don't own this place, you can sit if you want."

Shyly, she stood from her crouching position, walking over to where he sat. "S-sorry, N-Naruto-kun, I was going to leave…" she lied, sitting in the grass beside him. She folded her legs, staring at the vast lake before them.

He replied evenly, "Nah, it's fine. I was just thinkin' anyway."

"A-about what?" she asked. She had never known she could be so bold as to ask him about his thoughts…

"Hey, Hinata, do you… think I'm good-looking?"

She hesitated with the unexpected question. Odd… he'd never asked her a question like that before. In her eyes, she was the most divine creature she had ever laid eyes on. She loved his blonde hair, and the way it would glow golden in the beaming sun; ethereal, almost. She loved his cerulean eyes, and how they twinkled when he was happy. They were always so clear, like he had the answer to everything.

Her pale cheeks turned a rosy red at the thoughts. She scolded herself for having such images of him in his presence. It was wrong of her—she had no right. Maybe Sakura did though; after all, she was the object of his affection.

At this, she was heartbroken.

Naruto spared her a glance, due to the silence he gave her. "Um, Hinata?" He questioned slowly, as to not to frighten her. Slowly, the girl met his eye, but he was certain that she didn't wish to do so. He set the thought aside. "Did ya hear me?"

"Oh… Y-yes, Naruto-kun. I heard. I…" She couldn't believe it. She was about to tell him, or so she thought. The words were tight there, on the tip of her tongue, and all she had to do was allow them to roll off with ease.

_"Naruto-kun, I like you. No, I love you."_

That was all she had to say, and a huge load would be lifted off her chest.

If only it were that easy…

"W-well, wh-why is it that you want to know, e-exactly?" She managed to say, and she was happy about that, at least.

The teenager's crystal blue eyes shied away from hers. He looked on at the horizon—the sun was setting, casting an orange-ish glow on the lake. He sighed a barely audible sigh, before confessing, "I don't think I can compare to him…"

Sasuke, again? She thought, furrowing her eyebrows. "N-no offence Naruto-kun, but I… I'm disappointed that you would assume Sakura-chan was so shallow."

His curiosity piqued, his eyes shot to her frame. Her hands were in the grass, clutching at it as if she were on the brink of death. "Hinata…? I never said—" He was interrupted by her words.

"I'm sure that that was what y-you were thinking…" She informed, "Y-you were thinking about why Sakura-san liked Uchiha-san so much, and you came to the conclusion that it was because of his looks. I-it's not, Naruto-kun. Sh-she loves him, I'm sure, but it's not entirely because of his o-outward appearance, I don't think…"

She paused, examining his thoughtful expression. He was actually listening, she confirmed. Smiling softly, she continued with a new vigor.

"I think… I think everyone is beautiful in one way or another. Y-you just have to find it. And once you do, maybe someone will appreciate you for it. I-it m-may not be Sakura-san, but someone will appreciate you, if not already…" she finished under her breath, and a pink blush crossed her cheeks.

Naruto digested the words, scowling slightly.

"I-if it makes you feel any b-better, I-I appreciate you, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, it actually does…" he trailed off slowly, as if contemplating inwardly. The blonde looked her straight in the eye (for the first time in a long while, he came to realize) and smiled at her. "You know Hinata, you're right. And you're really insightful too."

"Y-you th-think?" A tiny smile crossed her lips, and she twiddled her fingers nervously. Her, insightful? No one had ever thought that before, but there was a first time for everything, she supposed.

"Yeah, I know." He replied. "You really know how to cheer a guy up, that's for sure." He was compelled by something, though he wasn't sure what it was, because his next actions… Naruto leaned to his side (closer to Hinata) and pressed his lips against her cheeks.

She took in a sharp breath, and she was terribly aware at how her stomach was doing flips. How long…? Why was…? Did he…? She couldn't comprehend anything, and her mind was racing, but… she didn't care. Hinata was too focused on the moment, because she was determined to make it last for as long as she could.

He pulled away slowly, keeping his eyes on the blushing girl, and feeling his cheeks heat up as well. Naruto scratched his blonde hair awkwardly. "Thanks, Hinata."

The girl shook her head fiercely. "I-it's no problem! Really! Don't worry about it! Anytime!" She babbled, her hands clutching the grass tightly between he fingers. Again.

"Um… right then. I'll seen you around." He explained, rising from his spot beside her.

She nodded, barely able to watch him stand. She placed a hand on her heart (knowing he couldn't see) conscious of how hard it was beating. Hinata bit her lower lip: had Naruto been capable of doing this to her all along?

"Oh, yeah, and Hinata?"

The Hyuuga turned her head quickly, her pale eyes meeting his back. "If you're not busy or anything, could you meet me at Ichiraku's tomorrow at about five?" Before she could answer, he added quickly, "It's fine if you say no, I just wanted Sakura-chan to know that there was somebody as smart as her out there. A girl, I mean."

She couldn't believe it, he thought she and Sakura were equals? Since when…? And how could he possibly believe that she would turn a date down?! Right, it was a date. She tried hard not to lose consciousness.

"S-sure! I'll meet you!" She replied, hoping that she hadn't sounded too excited.

"Alright… bye then!" Shoving one hands in his pocket, he raised one hand in a wave, thought did not turn around. He continued walking until he was out of her sight.

Hinata smiled to herself, visioning the outcome of their meeting. Another kiss, perhaps? Maybe this time not on her cheek, but on her… She squealed at the vision. The girl stood, following in his footsteps.

She would have to see Ino, and get dating advice and whatnot. Ino seemed to be guy-smart to an extent, so those skills could be put to use. Though, Hinata had to remind herself, Ino was known all-to-well for going a bit too far.

She pushed the thought aside.

Naruto still had feelings for Naruto—that was a fact. But Hinata still had feelings for him, despite that fact. Those feeling would stay locked in her heart, until she was ready to reveal them; until he was ready to accept them. She, at least, would have the power to decide when he was ready.

No matter how long it took, they would remain.

Locked in her heart, they would never fade.

Never.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: Yes, I know: cliché. But, I think it's more believable than most of them out there…? I dunno. I know Hinata and Naruto are kinda OOC: I had to do it if I wanted the story to flow the way it did.

And did I mention cliché? Whatev.

P.S. I really do hate it when Hinata gives Naruto the speech about how strong he is, that one is DEFINITLY overused. So hopefully mine is fresh?

P.P.S. Do you know how hard it is to write a NaruHina? I mean, we all know that Naruto likes Sakura a lot, so it's hard to have those feelings convert to Hinata all of a sudden and make it believable.

Review!


End file.
